


Disturbing the Peace

by oddmonster



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After S1 but before S3. No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disturbing the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> After S1 but before S3. No spoilers.

Stan watched as Larry slept next to him, tangled in the gray pebble-patterned sheets. Larry habitually slept flat, facedown, which had freaked Stan out the first couple times. He strained in the darkness to see some sign of life, and, eventually contented, lay back on the pillow with a sigh. Around them, the apartment had settled into its own dead-of-night slumber, cooler air compressing everything the sun had expanded. Stan listened as the refrigerator coils came alive with a shudder, and then, just as quickly, died out again.

 _I gotta get that fixed_ , he thought. _Someday it's just gonna give out completely, and then what are we left with? Warm beer, that's what. And who likes warm beer? No one, that's who._ He looked up at the asbestos twinkle of the popcorn ceiling, and thought about counting cows. _Why is it always sheep? They just wander off and get themselves lost, or drowned. Cows are a much better bet. He belched softly and thumped his chest at the heartburn. Loyal, intelligent, usefu--_

Larry stirred in his sleep, and snorted violently, lifting his head off the pillow. He stared at Stan muzzily, hair hanging in his eyes. "What time is it?" he whispered.

"'Bout three," Stan answered in a normal voice. Larry started before setting his face back down into the pillow. He turned and settled facing Stan, eyes still closed. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"Ah, you know how it is. Night after a big bust, all that adrenaline in the system," Stan replied.

"Huh. I was at the same bust, yet I'm asleep." Larry frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Was asleep." He looked over at his partner.

"You're counting cows again."

Stan looked over. "Thought you were asleep, Lar." Outside, wind rustled through dogwoods and palms, a soft, pleasing sound suddenly shattered by a car alarm.

"Yeah right. Not gonna happen with that noise going on," Larry replied with a chuckle. He yawned, stretched and resettled himself on the pillow. He looked over at Stan. "Hey."

Stan looked back at him. "What?"

"D'you wanna...you know."

There was a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah, okay."

Stan scooted closer to his partner and looked up at him questioningly. They reached for each other at the same time but in different ways, initiating a brief but awkward scuffle. Finally Stan lay gingerly on Larry's chest, captive to the habitual fear of crushing him, but listening to the strong, steady beat of his partner's heart. After a few moments he looked up, and Larry moved towards him.

Stan had gotten over the shock of being kissed by another guy almost entirely by this point in their relationship, but he still sometimes had to remind himself that he used the same motions--more or less--as when kissing a girl. Albeit a very stubbly girl; one who tasted like cigars. Also? Beer helped.

Larry slipped a hand into Stan's shorts. Stan raised himself up off Larry's chest. "A little forward there, aren't you, buddy?"

"Stan, we're half naked in bed together. I think the time for shyness has passed."

Stan thought for a second. "True."

The two of them embraced, the kisses getting sloppier and more intense as they settled into a familiar clinch. Larry finally rolled atop Stan, straddling the big man's waist and leaning forward. There was a brief moment where physics reared its ugly head, and then all was right with the world again, and Larry braced himself with an arm on either side of Stan's head. Stan ran his hands up the outside of Larry's thighs, feeling lean bunched muscles close to the surface of the skin. He slid his hands up to Larry's slim hips, and hooked a thumb under one side of his briefs, savoring the feel of the soft thin skin underneath.

Larry looked down at him. "Now who's being forward?" he asked. Stan chuckled dirtily in response, and flipped Larry off him and onto his back on the bed. He leaned over and tugged at the briefs with both hands. "Me! That's who!" Stan responded.

Larry raised his hips up off the sheet, allowing Stan to slide off his underwear. His cock sprang free, and he scratched the patch of hair above it on his stomach, watching Stan's appreciative gaze. Stan shook his head. That had been one of the first conversations he and Larry had had, back when they'd first started working together. The first time they'd both been in the john at the same time, Stan had looked over and started, spraying his shoes, then looked up to find Larry laughing at him. "I get that a lot," he'd answered. The guy couldn't be more than a buck-fifty, but he was hauling equipment made for a man twice his size. Hey, Stan thought, that describes me almost exactly. He settled on his stomach between Larry's legs.

Stan ran his tongue up the underside of Larry's cock, then took the tip into his mouth, noting appreciatively how Larry groaned and bucked his hips at the touch. Stan moved his tongue gently, looking up at Larry to gauge his response. Larry grabbed a pillow and bunched it up under his head so he could watch Stan at work. He had one arm behind his head; in the other hand he had a fistful of sheet. Stan put his hands gently around Larry's hips for leverage as he took his friend deep into his mouth, then gagged a little. Larry snickered. "Careful there, Stan."

"Sorry." Stan refocused on the job at hand. He'd never been with a guy before this thing with Larry, and was still working on technique, still surprised by his friend's dimensions. Stan worked slowly and consistently and was gratified as Larry's breathing turned to gasps, his moans increasing in volume. Stan raised his eyebrows. Larry's cries were getting really loud.

The muscles low in his partner's stomach tensed up, and the base of Larry's cock tightened in Stan's hands. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the wall. "Keep it down in there! Some of us gotta work in the morning!" The two of them froze; Stan let go of Larry's hips, and pushed himself up, hands on knees. "Nice. You're gonna get us arrested for disturbing the peace!"

Larry propped himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through sweat-soaked hair, pushing it back off his face. He looked up at Stan and grinned. "Damn. And my piece was nearly up to assault on an officer." There was a final bang on the wall, making them both jump.

The two of them looked at each other resignedly, separated, then lay back down under the sheets, making some attempt to put the bed back in order. Stan sighed and clasped his hands back over his stomach. "So much for that idea." He wondered how Larry could possibly sleep at that point, but his partner lay still and quiet next to him. The night silence and the heat pushed in around them.

Stan closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He'd gotten up to 24 heifers--a good-sized starter herd, but nothing to write home about--when he heard Larry moving surreptitiously across the bed in the darkness; he felt his boxers pushed aside, and Larry's mouth moving over him. His eyes shot open, and he pushed his head back into the pillow.

He didn't care how his partner had learned to be so good at this, knowing exactly where and how to touch, he just appreciated being on the receiving end. He felt the tip of his cock slide deep into Larry's throat and let out a cry. Instantly, Larry's hand shot up and covered Stan's mouth.

Stan went quiet, even as his partner continued making it nearly impossible to stay that way. Larry slowly removed his hand, trailing his fingers across his friend's lips and chin, then down across his torso. Stan squeezed his eyes shut, and rocked his hips gently against the bed. After a moment, he opened his eyes, watching his partner slide his cock in and out with quickening strokes. He reached a hand down to rest against the back of his partner's head as the sensations increased.

"Uh, Lar?" Stan croaked. Larry met his eyes in acknowledgement. Stan pushed back into the pillow, marveling at how good his partner's mouth and hands felt, squeezing him, stroking him. He whimpered, and it was over.

They lay there for a minute, tangled in the sheets and each other. Silence descended on the apartment again. Stan pulled the sheets up around his stomach and settled more permanently into the pillow; the last thing he heard before he fell asleep, was Larry moving out into the living room, turning on the tv and settling down on the futon for what was left of the night.


End file.
